


28 Souls

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Ancient Aliens, Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF, Ghost Adventures RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Contains OC, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, In the Maze, Multiple Fandoms, Murder Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Victorian Era, a mysterious mansion in the middle of England seems to swallow up innocent people to never be seen again. Today a crew of randomly chosen people arrive to investigate on what happened. This mansion holds many secrets to be found, but what clues will it hold? Will they ever come out alive again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Bah! So many fandoms! I hope this will spark plently of intrigue and spooks!

It was a foggy and drizzly night in England, a group of thrown together strangers and friends made their way along a dirt road toward a tall and shut gate. The woman with fiery red hair examined the gate then said to the others,“It looks to be the right place.”

“I hope it is Sonny!” A man yelled who had no umbrella over his head to protect him from the slightly increasing rain. “Let's get in and be done with it!”

“Says the one without an umbrella, Vettel!” A taller and muscular man with a Portuguese accent scolded.

“Whatever, you are just afraid your hair might get wet, Ronaldo!” Sebastian Vettel defended.

“Enough you two!” Sonny, the red haired woman, yelled back and Cristiano Ronaldo stuck his tongue out toward Sebastian. Then Cristiano leaned toward Mark Webber and said, “You are right, he is a bit annoying.” to which Mark nodded with a big smile.

“We will be in the mansion in a moment! Felix, hand me the key please.” asked Sonny.

Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) handed his umbrella to his girlfriend Marzia Bisognin (CutiePie) and searched his bag for the gate key. “Here you go.” Felix handed the key to the red haired woman and as she was about to open the gate, a lightning bold lit the area around them and all their hearts stopped. Sonny then tried to open the lock but it wouldn't open.

“Open the gate damn it!” a bald man named Aaron Goodwin started to panic as he saw the lock wouldn't open.

“Don't tell me the lock is broken! If it is, let me kick it in.” Zak Bagans suggested.

“I think you might need to, this lock won't do anything and it is quite rusted too.” Sonny pulled on the lock in frustration. Zak approached the lock, examined it himself, took a few steps back and then ran toward it. He delivered a good kick but not enough to brake it. He kicked it a few times more but still didn't succeed. Zak then felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Let me try,” Mark Fischbach (Markiplier) offered and Zak gladly stood aside. Markiplier took the lock and placed a foot against the gate, with all his might he pulled on it but his fingers slipped and then landed in mud. Sean McLoughlin (Jacksepticeye), Ken Morrison (CinnamonToastKen) and Felix began to laugh at Mark's failed attempt. “Shut up! The lock is slippery.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Ken shook his head.

Then out of the crowd comes forth Lionel Messi, he stood in front of the lock, positioned himself, and then a quick roundhouse kick to it and the lock finally gave way. “Now we can finally move on.” Lionel smirked.

“Thank you.” Sonny said.

“You are quite welcome.” Messi then retreated back to get his belongings as Sonny then lead them toward the mansion.

“You know,” Jenson Button told Fernando Alonso, “the more I look at this building the more it seems as if it is watching us.”

“You are right, it looks like a castle to me we could get lost and killed in.” Fernando replied.

“Can we not talk on how we might die in this place?” Felipe Massa got the chills as he noticed how everything looks eerie. “And why are we here again?”

Mario Götze then told Felipe from behind him, “To try and solve a possible murder and find the missing people that have vanished while living here.”

“That doesn't help in making me feel any more comfortable in my own skin but I will take it.” the Brazilian driver said nervously.

Then Neymar said, “But then why stay here for two days on the crime scene?”

“Because we are eight hours away from civilization,” Mark Webber pointed out, “there is nothing for miles, no hotel, no nothing. It would be a waste to stay in a hotel eight hours away.”

“True, fair enough.” Daniel Ricciardo nodded.

As Sonny opened the door, she could feel the folks getting a little nervous and their chattering go up.

“We may be eight hours away from civilization,” Mesut Özil said, “but why are there so many of us to begin with?”

“I have no idea,” Lewis Hamilton looked around.

“Maybe this place is way bigger than we think,” Nico Rosberg thinks out loud, “and with all of us we would be able to cover more ground.”

Thomas Müller then speaks up, “I read through the letter we all received and it tells nothing of why we have a big group or something similar. All it says is to come here to investigate this place of the murders and find clues to the missing people.”

“But why us though?” Bastian Schweinsteiger scratched his head, “most of us are athletes... football stars, F1 drivers, researchers...or rather 'researchers' and online celebrities. Why not let the police handle this?” then all of them shrugged.

“I think I may I have an idea why,” Giorgio Tsoukalos stepped in, “Because on the amount of people that have gone missing seems to match on how many people are standing in front of the front door right now.”

Everyone became wide eyed, then Sergio Perez couldn't help but speak up, “H-how many are we? And how many are missing?”

“There are 28 of us and there are 28 victims missing,” Giorgio could see them tense up, “but that doesn't mean we will be the victims, it seems as if it is planned so each of us has a victim to focus on and with the possible killer we can then focus our efforts all together as a big group.”

Romain Grosjean then nodded, “Makes sense, and that's why we can only stay two nights here, because I also heard that the people who stayed past two days where never seen again. So let's hope it's not true and we then can get all out of here alive.”

“Don't work yourselves up,” Kimi Räikkönen announced his presence, “We don't know if this is true or not, that's why we are here to investigate and find evidence. If the two night rule is true, we will be fine.” with Kimi's cold but down-to-earth nature it had a calm effect on everyone and the atmosphere became a little looser.

“So!” Sonny announced, “As we are finally done our chatter and seemed to have calmed down, let's find ourselves a room to stay in fourths, Marzia you are with me. I got a feeling we would have to be always in twos in this building, even this place is giving me the creeps, so I would advice to never be alone...ever!” the others cheered on and smiled. “Now let's move in.”

The group one by one entered the mansion, and where instantly amazed by the huge size of it. The entrance hall had a high ceiling, a giant chandelier was hanging from the ceiling reflecting some light onto the floor and all around. The staircase was wide and dusty, no footprints on it what so ever. Dust was everywhere, and as soon as all entered Zak realized he couldn't breathe right and began to cough, “Nick! Get my...” he coughed a few times, “my respirator!” Nick Groff quickly opened one of the bags and handed the respirator to Zak. He quickly put it on and then took a few breaths before his cough could completely subside. He gave the others a thumbs up as he fully recovered, some thought Zak was about to suffocate.

The group moved upwards the stairs and took some of the bedrooms, they grouped up as four for each bedroom, some went as a trio, while Sonny and Marzia had one by themselves. Mario, Mesut, Bastian and Thomas stormed into one bedroom, next door where Lionel, Cristiano and Neymar, then across from them where Sebastian, Kimi, Lewis and Nico. Next was Zak, Nick and Aaron. Mark, Felipe, Fernando and Jenson collected themselves in one room while Markiplier, Sean, Felix and Ken took another. Lastly where Sergio, Daniel, Giorgio and Romain in the last room. They settled in for a moment and then it was time to regroup in the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was even more stunning than the entrance hall, a long table with many chairs, enough chairs for them to all sit at the table, but one chair at the other head end is empty. Giorgio mentally counts everyone at the table, 28, no one is missing. He sighed with some relief, it was just an extra chair. Sonny then sat down and said, “Everyone have their missing person's dossier? We would need to go over these and of course for some it would be the first time seeing what is inside.” It was Sonny's first time seeing her missing person, she didn't know about the others. As she opened the dossier, something struck her as familiar. The person, a woman of German decent looked a lot like her. She held up the picture and the face was eerily similar. Sonny noticed that she wasn't the only one comparing the victim to themselves.

“Am I the only one freaked out by the fact that the victims look strangely like us and have the same nationality and ethnicity?” Markiplier said wide eyed as his victim looks like a Victorian era dressed self.

Daniel shook his head, “Nah, this can't be right!” his victim looked too much like himself.

“The initials are the same too!” Marzia said as she noticed her victims name, Maria Bezotti.

“If this where a horror game I would have kinda already said quits here,” Ken said, “my god, this is quite freaky.” he couldn't believe the man in the picture was too spot on to himself, even the beard.

“So none of us ever opened these?” Sonny asked and all came with the same response, no one looked in these dossiers until now. “I would say that it was kinda of a good thing...sorta. Now that we know that the victims seem to be Victorian era us, we would need to read why they came here and for how long they managed to stay in contact with the outside world.” And so they began to look through the info. Sonny's victim Sabrine Schuster was married to a farmer who immigrated to England, have gotten themselves rich through selling their land back in Germany and instead on continuing to farm they moved here and Sabrina wanted to become a distinguished artist, but she only managed to finish one painting before vanishing along with her husband.

Kimi's victim was that of Kevat Rantala, who was a stock broker and invested this mansion, but as soon as he stepped foot in this building he was entranced and moved in. His wife never heard of him again.

Zak's twin was Zachary Begard, he was a “entrepreneur”, his business dealt with women pleasing the men in each and every way they could imagine and this mansion was used for his business. Zachary noticed his women falling ill to an unknown disease and shortly died from it. It was rumored that he died of the same disease.

Neymar was Natanael Silva Jr. who was poor and wanted to go to England to find a well paying job. He found a job but was soon laid off, and so just walked away from town and found the mansion. Natanael went into the mansion for shelter, and never came back out.

They all looked through their victims' records and all of them came here attracted to this place like mosquitoes to light. Strange thing was as soon as one person was declared missing or dead, the next person would enter the house. That kept on going for two months and then it suddenly stops. The rest is a mystery.

“So now, as it is now in our minds on who our victims are,” Sonny said, “We now need to find what happened to them within this mansion, clues are pretty much everywhere so keep your eyes pealed.”

Sean raised his hand and Sonny acknowledged him, “What if we get lost or trapped?”

Zak answered, “We will meet in this room every second hour to make sure we are all still there. If we are short a few folks, we will drop everything and find you.”

“Good idea,” Sonny praised, “also, if you run into trouble, try to yell as loud as you can, someone near will hear it and find you a bit quicker if possible.”

Lionel then spoke up, “What about walkie-talkies? Do we have enough?”

“I got a few,” Aaron said.

“So do I, I grabbed as many as I could.” Webber added and put a bag of them on the table.

Aaron counted all the walkie-talkies that Mark put on the table, “We should have enough for one for each duo team.” then he began handing out the devices.

“Everyone got a flashlight and extra batteries?” Bastian asked around and everyone had a good working flashlight with a set of batteries.

“Are we all ready?” Sonny asked, everyone looked at another, scared at what could happen to them and what they would uncover, yet they still cheered as the grandfather clock struck midnight.


End file.
